Our Dance
by not-so-dumb-blonde
Summary: Where the hell are you people?! I decided that I needed to explain so I can get reviews. Here we go. The first chapter is post-Kasangani and is Carter POV. Chapter 2 begins at my own little AU Season 8 and so on. Please R/R
1. Heads or Tails

Once upon a time a ago Susan told me I was a globe-trotter. I never realized that she was correct. I had never been so many places and taken so many planes in a year in my life.   
  
Nebraska.   
  
Boston.   
  
Belize.   
  
Rio, almost.   
  
Now I am returning from Kisangani. A small village on the coast of French New Guinnea in the Congo in the heart of Africa. This place where I found a woman dead with AIDS in triage, where I gave over two-hundred children flu injections, where I treated a little boy with whooping cough with only mild antibiotics, the place where I left Luka behind, the place where I ran to from Abby. That's what I did. Ran. Ran like a little girl to her mother.   
  
At this moment, kissing the nape of her neck and watching her sleep. I rub my temples hard with my metacarples and begin to weep. It seems that I have been doing that a lot lately. I guess my grief and fear have intertwined and have somehow traveled from my head to my tearducts. Jet-lagged, sweaty, and fatigued I manage to pull myself up from the bed, grab a pair of scrubs from the nearby slingback chair, and pad my way into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.   
  
As the water beats on my chest, I hear the door open slightly. I know it's her. It really upsets me that I woke her. She looked so peaceful lying there, sleeping, and dreaming hopefully about me.   
  
" John?" I hear her say   
  
" Yeah." I reply   
  
" When did you get in?" she asks   
  
" Oh, about fifteen minutes ago. Sorry I woke you."   
  
" It's alright. I'm glad your back,"   
  
I hope she was sincere. The more I have been apart from her, especially in Africa, the more I realize that I can't live without her. I saw Luka and Jillian dancing to Willy Nelson in the tent and I received and image from my brain of Abby and I dancing there with our hands and bodies touching so close that even a rush of air couldn't get through us. I snap back into reality as she finishes her sentence.   
  
" you coming to bed soon?" she mused  
  
Of course I am. I want to hold you, touch you, and make love to you all night long. I know that we've been distant for a while, but after leaving her for fourteen days it makes me think why in the hell did I go anywhere without her?   
  
" Soon." I say trying to choose my words carefully.   
  
" Good. I'll make a pot of coffee. We need to talk."   
  
" That we do."   
  
I finish up my shower,change into my hopefully clean scrubs, and look at my reflection in the mirror. God, I need to shave. I smell the rich scent of decaf Columbian roast from the kitchen. I cross my arms and lean against the doorframe looking at her clad in my bathrobe pouring our cups of coffee. I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her tiny torso and kissing her neck. She giggles almost uncontrolably trying to escape my embrace. I haven't heard that light, care-free laugh or seen a sincere smile giving way to her cute dimples in over a month. It's really nice.We dare not speak to break the comfortable silence between us. This comfortable silence quickly fades into a awkward pregnant pause. Ironically, we have had a lot of awkward moments lately. The tension that is there is unmistakable.   
  
" What's wrong with us, John?" she adds my first name for a personal touch.   
  
" We're changing. No matter how much you believe that people don't change. They do. We are." I opined   
  
" I guess I realize now that that's true."   
  
" Took you long enough."   
  
So much for using my words carefully. I look down at my socked feet to keep from meeting her glare.   
  
" Carter,"   
  
Ouch.   
  
" I don't need your sarcastic subtleties."   
  
" Sorry." I apologized. I meant it too.   
  
" Look, I love you. I love you like I have never loved anyone before. I do want this to stick, but we can't just dessert each other in our darkest hour. I didn't see you for a week, John!"   
  
" Like how you desserted me when Gamma died?"   
  
I don't know what it is. Tonight, I seem a little more cruel than usual. I guess it's payback.  
  
" I went to pick up my bi-polar brother; you know that, John!" she scoffed   
  
I did know. Although, at this moment, I feel that my grandmother is a little more imporatant. I am being somewhat selfish, but I don't care. She was my Gamma.  
  
" I'm not playing high school debate with you, Abby. I'm going to go to bed. You can come or go home. Doesn't matter to me either way!"   
  
She sniffed and the tears came. She broke. I walked over to her and let her bawl into my chest. Her hot tears drifted down me wetting the scrup top I had recently donned. She was letting me see her comepletely vulnerable despite her being angry at me. She does that a lot.   
  
" I'm sorry. I realize I should have been there for you! Just between Maggie, Eric, and work I have somewhat let our relationship take the backseat. I'm not even trying it's just naturally happening that way. It seems like we know too much about each other and it's not new and fresh anymore. We're changing and it scares me!"   
  
" I know, I know. Shhh."   
  
She looked up and kissed me. Her lips tasted salty from the tears. She pursued letting her hand drop below my abdomen. I stopp her. I know what she wants, but not tonight. Not tonight.   
  
" Let's go to bed." she suggested and I follow.   
  
She slid into our bed and I slide next to her and guided her to my form hovering my arms over her body. This is the first night in three weeks we had slept together in the same bed. This was the first night in two weeks I had slept normally. No fear of guns, no humid stickiness in the air, no mosquito nets just European cotton sheets, a down comforter, and Abby breathing deeply and softly against me.Drifting back into another comfortable silence, I think back to the other days/nights I had arrived home from a trip. Homecomings have always been a problem for us.   
  
Anita Coffee.   
  
The perfect smoke.   
  
Jose Quervo.   
  
Ah, the memories we have made. These memories only make me want to create more memories like the one we are creating this very moment. Maybe we'll get lucky.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a relentless cup of coffee and a cigarette, I walk back into the hospital from the ambulence bay. Africa did seem to bring my long time smoking habit back from the dead. Abby was either going to kill me or reach out and take a puff. Hey, she's done it before!   
  
Taking the last, long drag, I throw it on the ground putting it out. During this act, Susan manages to come outside and watch. Now, I'm sure that Susan is the one who will kill me instead of Abby. Hey, she's tried it before!   
  
" Smoking? Dr. Johnathon Truman Carter,everyone's favorite hero of the medical world, is smoking?" she exclaimed with uber sarcasm. I could almost see it dripping form her teeth like drool on a dog.   
  
" Funny. Old habit. I guess the old saying that old habits die hard is a myth with me." I say trying to lighten the mood.   
  
" If you quit, just make sure you do it for yourself rather than her."   
  
She's been talking to Abby. Dammit!   
  
" You're just full of mocking sarcasm this morning aren't you Susan?" I question  
  
" Maybe it's Frank's stale doughnut I stole from the fridge in the lounge. He might have put something into it. You never know about cops."   
  
" Retired cops and I see you've been talking to Abby."   
  
I stand there waiting for her responce. I don't know if it's good or bad or in between. It scares me that Susan, our friend, had been talking to her more than I have. The fumes of nicotin from a homeless guy around the corner have drifted and landed right on my nose triggering whatever the hell got me smoking in the first place. I realize, I need a cigarette.   
  
" She called me this morning after you left. She told me about last night and how you pushed all the right buttons. I'm probably breaking some unwritten Girls'Club rule, but she's in love with you, John."   
  
Another personal touch. This astounds me. I thought I was being insensitive last night. Things and people fool you I guess.   
  
" I know. I'm in love with her too."   
  
" You two have to start working on those homecoming speeches or else your never going to able to be like George Cleaver."   
  
" George Cleaver? I was never the 'Honey, I'm home' type of guy."   
  
" So, I guess Wallas and Theodore are out in the baby name department, but you know what is a nice name? Susan."   
  
" You are getting way too far ahead," I exclaim   
  
Baby names! She is off her rocker. We barely think about marriage let alone children. I guess I have thought about kids, but I am certainly putting the name Johnathon Truman to death with a guillotine and I hope it suffers. I hope Abby knows that. Maybe Erica though. You know, after her brother. Sorry Susan.   
  
" We have work to do and patients to see. Enough about smoking and baby names,but Leave It To Beaver, Susan? You must be running out of analogies."  
  
" You caught me. It sounded so much funnier in my head."   
  
" Oh, and next time you and Abby have one of your girltalk sessions. Make sure you come and tell me all these little secrets you two keep."   
  
She smirks at me and lifts her two fingers. I'm a little confused at first, but now she's interpreting it for me.   
  
" Girl Scouts honor!" she replies cooly   
  
We walk back into the hospital talking and bantering back and forth. We haven't done this in a while. She's my source now. You know, always a bridesmaid never a bride. Well, almost. I think Chuck is a very lucky guy even though they did anull their short marriage, but I digress. Abby is my luck even though it is like flipping a coin.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So? I hope that you like my first chapter of this story. I put a lot of thought into it. I hope you like this style of writing. I haven't done anything like this before. Your reviews are very special to me. ::::*Hint Hint*:::: Let me know how you think or I won't continue. Thanks in advance. LOL- not-so-dumb-blonde 


	2. Out of Spite

  


Steam clouds rose from her almost empty cup of coffee resting on the table. Rain fell gently on the outside of the diner. She thought it looked like a painting from a museum she attended as a child. A smile fell at the corners of the man she sat in front of. His soothing, Croatian accent awoke her from her daydream. 

  


" Are you alright? You seem distracted." 

  


" I'm fine." she responded

  


" You were never good at lying, Abby." he kidded 

  


The waitress came to their table bringing her another cup of black coffee. She mumbled, "Thank you," as the young girl fluttered away. 

  


" I'm fine, Luka. Really." 

  


" Have you talked to Carter?" he asked 

  


She scoffed. 

  


" We broke up." 

  


His warm smile turned to a frown. "Oh." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Thanks Dr.Weaver. Really." said Carter 

  


" You're welcome, John. I know that you're the best! You'll do us proud. You already have." 

  


" Speaking of, I have work to do." 

  


" Go save lives." 

  


John Carter smiled to himself. It was really about time. He took the elevator down to the ER from Kerry Weaver's office. It was strange at first being called to her office, but the good news he received was worth the ride. He was finally obtaining the attending position he thought he deserved. 

  


" What was the meeting with Weaver about Carter?" asked Susan clearing a patient off the board. 

  


" You're looking at Cook County General's newest ER attending!" he exclaimed proudly. 

  


" Congrats." she replied pallidly

  


" You knew didn't you." 

  


" Yeah." 

  


Her manipulative smile turned into a wide smirk. 

  


" I thought we were friends." 

  


" No, I hate you. Who's gonna be chief resident?" 

  


" Pratt?" he chaffed 

  


" God, I hope not." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Oh." he replied dully

  


" It's OK. I'll survive." 

  


Sure she would survive. Maybe physically, but a crystallized point in her mind said not mentally. He took her hands in his and gave her a genuine grin. In this moment, he put her in some sort of frozen state-of-mind in which he could keep her forever. 

  


" Luka, I agreed to coffee not a marriage proposal." 

  


He realized what he was exercising, and his face turned a bright shade of crimson. 

  


" I have to get back to work." 

  


She drank the last drop of her coffee, grabbed her purse, and made her way across the street. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


The ache in his head descended from the back to his forehead, the circles under his eyes were now fully formed, and his facial hair was growing every second. The 5 O'clock shadow that suited him so well had been there too long. He had shed his lab coat and donned scrubs hours ago. Sitting in Frank's chair, he was catching up on charts while dozing off every thirty seconds. 

  


A young, but aging woman, without him knowing it, stood in front of him. 

  


" Don't forget to sign your name at the bottom." she suggested watching look over it. 

  


He glanced up recognizing the familiar face. He never forgot a face like that. 

  


" Harper!" he exclaimed

  


" Carter. How have you been?" 

  


" Busy." 

  


" Same. Your position is?" 

  


" ER attending. You?"

  


" That's great, and Northwestern. Chief resident of surgery." 

  


" Great. Dating anyone?" 

  


" Single as of this moment." 

  


" So, you wouldn't mind if I ask you out to dinner?" 

  


He was out on a limb. He knew it too, but if she said no he would lie. He was making a joke. Luckily......

  


She accepted whole heartily. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Before all you Carby people kill me, I decided to jump the wagon. Hear me out. I haven't decided what it's gonna be yet. I'm all for Carby, but I'm all for Luby too! I'm a Carby at heart, but I won't kill anyone for writing any other. Let's just say I am open for suggestions and other opinions. At first, this story was Carter POV, but I changed it. I decided to change it. I needed to write some Abby scenes too so I decided against it. I hope you're not mad! I love your reviews. Thanks to my girl Kenzie for encouraging me to write this-love ya! Not-so-dumb-blonde. 

  
  



	3. Losing My Religion

  


The morning sun beat down like a shaft of radiation to the brain. In some sense of the word, it was. The young doctor sucked his cigarette like it was his only constant. Nothing but he and his nicotine. Lately, the world, like the fumes, was a haze of defilement. Flicking his constant companion, his other confidante walked up. 

  


" Looks like the patient fairy brought you a present, Carter" said Susan. 

  


" You just totally ruined my perfect cigarette." he replied annoyed

  


" Ah yes, well give the Marlboro Man my regrets." she responded cleverly

  


" I'll do that. Now, what about my present?" 

  


" Open pus wound in curtain three, projectile vomiting in curtain one, and Viagra man is back in curtain four." she explained handing him the three charts. 

  


" What happened this time?" 

  


" Sutures. Cocoa hit him with her whip." 

  


" Great. Anything else?" 

  


In the midst of their witty banter, he heard the slight ring of his cell phone. His mind recollected who might be calling and who had his number? Susan was here. Luka was right inside. Abby was...Abby. 

  


" Hello?" he answered 

  


" Hey." 

  


" Abby?" 

  


" Does this tell you something, Carter?" Abby inquired. 

  


Susan chuckled. Broken up or married. Those two couldn't go twelve hours without hearing the others' voice.

  


" What are you doing later?" 

  


" Probably killing myself." she dead-panned

  


" Excellent," he flicked his cigarette " what time does that finish?" 

  


" Coffee and pie later?" she suggested 

  


" Always. My break's at 7:30?" 

  


" Perfect. See you then. I have to go. I have a meeting in an hour." 

  


" Good. Let me know if you need a sponsor." 

  


" That's the funniest joke I've heard all day, but thanks. By the way, what's a seven-letter word for jerk?" 

  


" Bastard. You're doing the crossword puzzle?" 

  


" Yeah. Little trick I learned from a friend." 

  


" You're welcome." 

  


They hung up. 

  


Susan rolled her eyes. " You're hopeless." 

  


" What?" he said naively 

  


" You just broke up with her and you're already going out on dates!" 

  


" Susan, you should know by now that it is not a date. Secondly, she broke up with me." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


The nervous man stood at the platform to say the usual words. The crowd knew what was going to be spat out, but they patiently waited for the victim to meet his greatest fear: admitting he was a drunk. Sob stories were a given in Alcoholics Anonymous. Vini Vendi Vici. They Came, they saw, they conquered. They overcame what was predestined to be the impossible. Some, although, were not that fortunate. 

  


Abby looked down at her crossword puzzle. She had been trying to figure out this word for twenty minutes. If only Carter was here, she had previously thought, he's a walking dictionary. 

A young woman was sitting down next to her. She looked twenty-one, maybe two and was already in AA. She's has a long rode before her, Abby thought. 

  


" Physician." the woman whispered matter-of-factly 

  


" What?" replied Abby 

  


" Physician. It's a nine-letter word for MD, right? Medical Doctor? Physician." 

  


" Yeah. Thanks." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


All the lonely drunks got up from their meeting. Some were probably going to end up in a bar that very same night. Abby noticed the hung-strung speaker from earlier. She decided she would speak to him. Besides, he was kind of cute. 

  


" It gets easier you know." she replied to him. 

  


" Was it that obvious?" he asked 

  


" Oh yeah." 

  


He chuckled lightly. 

  


" How long have you been sober?" 

  


" 6 months, but my all-time high is five and a half years." 

  


" Wow. You're not exactly new at this are you?" 

  


" No. Faithful member since 1995!" 

  


" You're very pretty." he said bluntly

  


She blushed " Are you sure you're not drunk, now?" 

  


" No way! Just telling the truth. Are you seeing anyone? I noticed you didn't have a wedding ring." 

  


" No, not as of this moment, and yes, I would love to go with you. By the way, I'm Abby Lockhart." 

  


" I'm Clark Harrison, and I didn't ask." he replied with a smirk. 

  


" Just thought I would help you reach your goal." 

  


" How's dinner tonight sound? 7:30?" 

  


" Perfect." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


I know you hate me. Abby standing Carter up and all. It'll get better I promise. I owe the title of this chapter to REM's fabulous song 'Losing My Religion', of course. If you listen to the words, it has wonderful symbolism. The chat between Abby and Clark on being sober is taken from a similar convo between Abby and Carter at Doc Magoo's in the season 7 epp. 'Sand and Water'. The 'reaching your goal' comment was taken from a classic Doug and Carol scene in the season 6 epp. 'Such Sweet Sorrow'. The familiar, cell phone call was taken from the season 8 epp. 'The Longer You Stay' between, you guessed it, Carter and Abby. The crossword puzzle reference was from the season 7 epp. 'Homecoming'. Again, the 'killing myself/ what time does that finish/ line came from another familiar scene between Mulder and Scully on the X-Files. Ah, Mulder and Scully, the epitome of unrequited love. The 'Marlboro Man' comment was something Carter said to Abby by the river in the season 8 epp. 'Blood, Sugar, Sex, and Magic'. I think that's about all of the stolen lines in this chapter. Thanks for reading. I still love your reviews! Kudos, not-so-dumb-blonde

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic

  


Abby arose out of the unmade bed watching the figure lying there, snoring almost inaudibly. She made her way into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess. Her head throbbed with every step, and she had a shift in two hours. Lucky me. She took a brush to her hair and a warm towel to her face. This would soon mask the apparentness of sex to her appearance. 

  


She found her clothes, donned them, and gathered her things in order to leave. Before she left, found a pen and a paper napkin in order to write a note. Unfortunately, the only thing she was able to write was.....

  


I'm sorry. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


" Thoracotomy tray. Meg of Atropine and start a Dopamine drip. Page Corday down here, now!" shouted Carter to Haleh.

  


" Stats are dropping! BP's 60/90 and Pulse Ox is tacky at 71. You gotta intubate." she replied 

  


" Right, 32 French," he began " Dammit, I can't see squat! It's too filled up with blood! 

  


" What do you wanna do?" asked Lydia 

  


" 10 blade and cross clamp and where the hell is Elizabeth?" 

  


" Dr. Carter," called Malik from the phone, " Dr. Corday is in the middle of a Whipple." 

  


" Whipple my ass! I've got a patient down here with his throat and lungs drowning in blood, and I can't get a tube down. Plus, it's cutting of the oxygen to his heart. I need a surgeon, now! I don't care who it is, but I need a surgeon. Pronto!" 

  


" Gotcha Boss." replied Malik turning his attention back to his call to surgery.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


" Hey Abby," said Luka Kovac " can you get a blood count on Mr. Bryant in curtain four?"

  


" Uh, yeah. You said blood count, right?" 

  


" Yes. You seem frazzled. Did you get enough sleep?' 

  


He was concerned. He was always concerned about her. Even now that they aren't even together, he's still concerned about her. How nice of a guy can you get? Maybe just a little too nice. 

  


" I'm fine, Luka." 

  


" Are you eating OK?" he asked 

  


" Yes. You sound like Carter do you know that?"

  


" Thanks. I think." 

  


" You're welcome. It was a complement." 

  


" It always is with you," he declared " I wish that you would tell him already." 

  


" Tell who? What?" 

  


" That you're completely in love with him." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Carter, what the hell are you doing?" asked the British woman slamming through the trauma room door.

  


" Saving your ass," he turned to Haleh " Internal paddles. Charge to 200. Clear." 

  


" Asistole." 

  


" 300. Clear." 

  


" What happened? You put in a chest tube?!" 

  


" I had to! He had a pneumothorax!. I couldn't get a tube down! A chest tube was my only option. I had to drain all that blood out," he explained " 350. Clear. Oxygen wasn't getting to his heart due to the massive amounts of blood blocking his airway!! You were in surgery and I didn't have a surgeon. What was I supposed to do? Let him die!" 

  


" No. Page Benton or Romano or Somebody! Anything, but do it yourself!" 

  


" Stats are rising. Pressure's 85/90 and Pulse Ox is 78. Nice save, Carter." said Haleh 

  


" You're bloody amazing John Carter! Let's get him to the OR." stated Corday 

  


" What about your Whipple?" 

  


" Romano took over." 

  


" Thanks." 

  


" No need. You needed me more." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


" But I need you, Abby!" exclaimed Susan 

  


" Yadda, Yadda, Yadda..." 

  


" All right. By the way, you didn't call last night! How did your date go with Mr. AA?" 

  


" Let's just say I would have rather been working the night shift!" 

  


" The ER vortex? That bad, huh?" 

  


" Says the master of understatement." said Abby 

  


" Ouch." 

  


" You have no idea." 

  


" Where did you go?" 

  


" Definitely not home." 

  


" You didn't go bar hopping without me did you?" 

  


" No." she stated bluntly 

  


" Then where? Oh my God, you slept with Luka!" she joked

  


" Hardly," she scoffed

  


Susan peered at her. If looks could kill, she thought. 

  


" I went to Carter's." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


I really got all trauma-y in this chapter! I have never really tried writing a trauma scene, but I took my chances. Reference time! Any ER fan worth her salt knows whence the title came from. 

The line 'Gotcha Boss' was coined by Dave Malucci in the epp. 'The Longer You Stay'when talking to Weaver. Can you tell I like that episode? The argument between Elizabeth and Carter was taken from a similar argument between our girl Lizzie and Peter Benton in 'I'll Be Home For Christmas'. The beginning scene where Abby writes the note to the *practically* unknown guy is taken from a scene between Ross and Rachel on the most hilarious sitcom Friends. The conversation between Luka and Abby for the most part was taken between Carter and Abby in the epp. 'Beyond Repair'. The 'Completely in love' line was spoken by Susan to Carter in reference to Abby in the stunningly written episode 'Secrets and Lies'. One of my favorites in Season 8. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda was taken from a little sitcom called Seinfeld? Thought you might recognize that one. The 'Oh my God, you slept with Luka' joke was said by Carter, but I just can't remember where it came from. Please, forgive me! I love your reviews. I need, covet, eat, drink, and breathe them. Yours- not-so-dumb-blonde

  
  
  
  



	5. People Are Strange

  


" What?!" shouted the blonde doctor. 

  


" Calm down. It's not like I'm pregnant." 

  


" Are you sure?" she asked logically

  


" Yes." Abby rolled her eyes. 

  


" I'm sorry this is just a hell of a lot to digest before breakfast, Abby." 

  


" Bagel?" asked Abby grabbing one from the basket Yosh brought in earlier that morning. 

  


" Funny. Got any cream cheese?" 

  


" Fridge, but don't be surprised if it's got something growing on it." 

  


" Eww. Speaking of gross things, are you gonna talk to him?" 

  


" Maybe. I've thought about it. How about in five years?" she suggested

  


" You have to talk to him. You and Carter can't just have a one-night-stand and forget it. The both of you have too much freakin' history to just up and forget THAT!" 

  


" Susan, we've done THAT before you know. I don't date virgins. They're too much of a challenge." 

  


" Especially ones who lose it at age eleven." 

  


" Ha-Ha. You're a regular Gilda Radner." 

  


" Talk." said Susan simply 

  


" You're sincerely wasting your time" 

  


And with that, she walked out. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


Tick-Tock. Tock-Tick. The sound of the clock was starting to annoy him. Wasting time by himself in the apartment was not doing any good. Then, the shift he had in an hour laced his mind. Great. Thirty-six hours of blood, barf, and all around good fun! 

  


He made his way into the kitchen to make his infamous cup of coffee. Black. Apparently like his soul. He noticed the paper napkin sitting next to a capped, black, felt tip pen on his marbled counter top. She had left him a note. This incredible experience they embraced and what does she do? Leave a note. He looked over the familiar scrawl, but only two words were clear: I'm Sorry. 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


" I'm so sorry, Mrs. Castello. Is there anyone I can call? A family member perhaps?" asked Deb 

  


" My husband had a sister in Tucson, Arizona. Her name is Joey Adams. Well, Josephine in the Yellow Pages." 

  


" Of course Mrs. Castello. We'll do anything we can." 

  


At the admit desk, Jerry, Randi, and Chuny watched Jing-Mei console the elderly woman who thought her husband had died. Lydia had found earlier in her pockets at least fifteen-hundred dollars' worth of anti-depressants. Now, the guessing game had begun. 

  


" 425?" suggested Chuny 

  


" You're an amateur! It's at least 475." exclaimed Jerry

  


" God Jerry! It's got to be 500 or more." stated Randi 

  


" Hey Malik," shouted Jerry " blood/alcohol on Mrs. Castello?" 

  


" Hmm. Put me down for 550!" 

  


The staff members chuckled. 

  


" You're all wrong." stated Deb matter-of-factly 

  


" What?" they gasped 

  


" It's 575," she replied grabbing the coffee can full of cash from various colleagues "thank you." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


" Hey, I didn't see you come in!" said Susan walking in the lounge. 

  


" Who are you? The paparazzi?" snapped Carter. 

  


" Sorry. What did you do on your night off?" 

  


" Oh nothing really. Mr. Chow's take-out. I watched Tony and Camilla kick ass." 

  


" This from the man who thinks television is one of the four horses of the apocalypse." 

  


" I said that about Survivor not Drea de Mattea, thank you." 

  


" So, The Sopranos are definitely not in sub-exile territory." 

  


" Exactly." 

  


" You're a strange man, John Carter. By the way, I happen to know that you weren't anywhere near Tony Soprano last night. It was more like Carrie, Samantha, and Charlotte came to visit you." 

  


" Susan, I can assure you I did not watch.......Sex And The City." 

  


She stood there with her famous smirk. 

  


" Carter, it's not like women don't talk. We're friends. That's what we do," she replied " the color has drained from your face, sweetheart. Do you need some juice?" 

  


" It's not what you think." 

  


" Then what is it because I sure as hell don't know." 

  


" Nothing happened." 

  


" What the hell do you mean by nothing happened? You had sex, correct?" 

  


" Oh yeah, we had sex. Nothing really happened simply because she left." 

  


" She left? Like, during the night she left?" 

  


" She left one of those sob story letters on a napkin. It was like one of those chick flicks." 

  


" You have to talk to her, Carter. From what I've heard, she's waiting on you." 

  


" If she wants to talk, she'll talk. Although, I'm done, Susan." 

  


" What? You're done?" 

  


" I'm done. I'm done with Abby. I'm done with bad timing. I'm done with our flip-flop relationship. I'm done with all of this superficial crap," he got up off the sofa and walked towards the lounge door, " screw Abby." 

  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  


Whew! I hated writing this chapter. I realize it's practically all dialogue, but the most of it, especially Carter's rant at the end, was very important. I threw in the bet in the middle just for fun. It goes good with the title. Speaking of the title, it was taken from The Doors' classic hit. Some might not know the words or understand why I used it for the title so here are the lines that made me use it, 'People are strange when you're a stranger/ Faces look ugly when you're alone/ Women seem wicked when you're unwanted/ Streets are uneven when you're down.' Do you understand, now? I hope so. In this chapter, I used a few references. The 'digest before breakfast' line was taken from a conversation had between Pacey Witter and Dawson Leary on, you guessed it, Dawson's Creek. The 'virgins being a challenge' phrase was first said by Steven Hyde on Fox's hilarious sitcom: That '70s Show. It's incredibly funny, and I highly recommend it. 'Black. Apparently like my soul' was coined by Karen Walker on the gayest show on television: Will and Grace. 'Especially those who lose it at eleven' was, of course, referring to the epp. 'Secrets and Lies'. Gilda Radner, if you're wondering, was one of the original cast members of Saturday Night Live. She was an amazing comic and died of ovarian cancer. That line was sort of a dedication to her. The bet on the patient's blood/alcohol level was, believe it or not, from the Pilot. I saw it in syndication not too long ago. My, My how things have changed! 

'The four horses of the apocalypse' was yet another reference to 'Secrets and Lies'. I also name dropped for HBO meaning 'The Sopranos' and 'Sex And The City'. They are both awesome shows. Finally, the last part of Carter and Susan's conversation was taken from a similar conversation had between the Coffee and Pie Twins at the end of 'Next of Kin'. Whew! I'm glad I got that over with. Please review!!! Kudos- not-so-dumb-blonde

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
